Conventional therapeutic agents do not distinguish between normal cells and diseased cells, and therefore conventional agents can damage and kill normal proliferating cells and tissues. To reduce the toxic side effects of conventional agents, the agents can be specifically targeted to the diseased cells or tissues. One method of specifically targeting therapeutic agents to diseased cells or tissues relies on the use of specific binding molecules such as antibodies or fragments thereof, and in particular, monoclonal antibodies.
The use of targeting binding molecules (e.g., monoclonal antibodies) conjugated to therapeutic or diagnostic agents offers the possibility of delivering such agents directly to the targeted cells or tissue (e.g., a tumor), thereby limiting the exposure of normal tissues to toxic agents (Goldenberg, Semin. Nucl. Med., 19: 332 (1989)). In recent years, the potential of antibody-based therapy and its accuracy in the localization of antigens, such as tumor-associated antigens, have been demonstrated both in the laboratory and clinical studies (see, e.g., Thorpe, TIBTECH, 11: 42 (1993); Goldenberg, Scientific American, Science & Medicine, 1: 64 (1994); Baldwin et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,922 and 4,916,213; Young, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,163; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,095; Irie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,337; Hellstrom et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,134,075 and 5,171,665). For tumors, the use of radio-labeled antibodies or antibody fragments against tumor-associated markers for localization has been more successful than for therapy, in part because antibody uptake by the tumor is generally low, ranging from only 0.01% to 0.001% of the total dose injected (Vaughan et al., Brit. J. Radiol., 60: 567 (1987)). Increasing the concentration of the radiolabel to increase the dosage to the tumor is counterproductive, generally, as this also increases exposure of healthy tissue to radioactivity. As such, a method of increasing uptake of therapeutic or diagnostic agents is desirable.
While therapeutic or diagnostic agents may be directed conjugated to an antibody as a targeting agent, the agents also may be indirectly associated with an antibody. For example, liposomes, nanoparticles, and polymers have been used as carriers for therapeutic agents, where antibodies may be conjugated to the carrier to provide specific targeting of the carrier/agent complex to a diseased cell or tissue. (See, e.g., Xu et al., Mol. Cancer. Ther., 1:337-346 (2002); Torchilin et al., Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci., 10: 6039 (2003); U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,440; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,727; U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,708; U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,215; U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,944; U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,318; U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,648; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,276). However, to facilitate uptake of the complex into the cell, it is important to select antibody/antigen partners where the antigen is rapidly cycled from the surface of the targeted cell to the interior of the targeted cell. One such antigen is CD74, which is an epitope of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class 11 antigen invariant chain, li, present on the cell surface and taken up in large amounts of up to 8×106 molecules per cell per day (Hansen et al., Biochem. J., 320: 293-300 (1996). CD74 is present on the cell surface of B-lymphocytes, monocytes and histocytes, human B-lymphoma cell lines, melanomas, T-cell lymphomas and a variety of other tumor cell types. (Id.)
Murine LL1 (mLL1 or murine anti-CD74 antibody) is a specific monoclonal antibody (mAb) reactive with CD74. Cell surface-bound LL1 is rapidly internalized to the lysosomal compartment and quickly catabolized, much faster than other mAbs, such as anti-CD19 and anti-CD22. (Id.) This inherent property of LL1 overcomes some of the aforementioned difficulties with immunotherapy.
Murine LL1 was developed by fusion of mouse myeloma cells with splenocytes from BALB/c mice immunized with preparations from the Raji B-lymphoma cell line (called EPB-1 in Pawlak-Byczkowska et al., Can. Res., 49: 4568 (1989)). The clinical use of mLL1, just as with most other promising murine antibodies, has been limited by the development in humans of a human anti-mouse antibody (HAMA) response. A HAMA response is generally not observed following injection of mLL1 Fab′, as evidenced in a bone marrow imaging study using re a mLL1 Fab′ labeled with 99mTc (Juweid et al., Nucl. Med. Comm. 18: 142-148 (1997)). However, in some therapeutic and diagnostic uses, a full-length anti-CD74 mAb may be preferred. This use of the full-length anti-CD74 mAb can limit the diagnostic and therapeutic usefulness of such antibodies and antibody conjugates, not only because of the potential anaphylactic problem, but also as a major portion of the circulating conjugate may be complexed to and sequestered by the circulating anti-mouse antibodies. Although the use of antibody fragments of mLL1 may circumvent the problems of immunogenicity, there are circumstances in which whole IgG is more desirable and the induction of cellular immunity is intended for therapy or enhanced antibody survival time. In general, HAMA responses pose a potential obstacle to realizing the full diagnostic and therapeutic potential of murine anti-CD74 mAbs. Therefore, the development of immunoconjugates that include chimeric, humanized and human anti-CD74 binding molecules, (e.g., mAbs and fragments thereof, antibody fusion proteins thereof and fragments thereof, multivalent and/or multispecific mAbs and fragments thereof), would be extremely useful for therapy and diagnosis, with reduced production of human anti-mouse antibodies.